Ein Sommer in Straßburg
by Slytherene
Summary: Remus Lupin, in meinen Geschichten arg gebeutelt, hat ein paar glückliche Momente verdient. Ich gönne ihm ein paar heitere Stunden während seines Studiums in Straßburg. Vorsicht: FußballFiction. Mein Beitrag zur WM! Sport und Erotik. Viel Spaß!


**Hallo, Ihr Lieben!**

**Fußball ist ja in aller Munde derzeit, und während die männliche Mehrheit meiner Familie solche Televisionspreziosen wie Iran gegen Mexico erzwingt, und dazu Chpis, Cola und Bier konsumiert, schreib' ich Euch doch lieber einen flotten One-Shot.**

**Hier also Slytherenes Beitrag zur Fußball-WM, meine ganz persönliche Hommage an König Fußball.**

**Ich danke Chromoxid und Textehexe für das Betalesen, es wird noch eine zweite Version geben, gelegentlich. ;-)**

_**SOUNDTRACK: „Fußball kommt nach Haus" (keine Ahnung, wer das zuerst gesungen hat) und „Lost in France", von Bonnie Tyler, immer abwechselnd… ;-)**_

**Für die Raben- und Hintertreppenwolf-Leserinnen – die Geschichte spielt mindestens zehn Jahre vor den beiden anderen, und hat eigentlich nur soviel mit ihnen zu tun, als es sich doch scheinbar um den gleichen Protagonisten handelt – Remus Lupin.**

**Und da er in all meinen Geschichten so viel auszustehen hat, und das Leben schon hart zu ihm war und noch viel härter sein wird, gönnen wir ihm einen langen, glücklichen Sommer.**

**oooOOOooo**

**Ein Sommer in Straßburg**

_Um Remus herum ist es laut. Die vielen jungen Menschen tragen blaue und weiße T-Shirts, blau-weiß geringelte Schals und Fahnen. Sie singen, ja man könne fast sagen, sie grölen. Es sind die immer gleichen Lieder von Sieg und Stärke, von Treue und Gemeinsamkeit. Und es sind Schmähgesänge auf die anderen. Die, die genau so jung sind wie sie selbst, aber andere Farben tragen._

„_Ihr könnte nach Hause gehen, ihr könnt nach Hause gehen"._

_Gut, dass die anderen nicht darauf hören und gehen, denn dann gäbe es heute Nachmittag kein Fußballspiel, und genau deswegen sind sie doch alle hier._

_Die Sonne brennt. Warum ist er eigentlich hier, und warum trägt auch er blau und weiß? _

_Doch dann sieht er ihre Augen und ihr Lächeln, und er weiß wieder, warum er hier ist. Natalie._

_Blaue Augen wie ein tiefer kalter Bergsee. Ein bezauberndes Lächeln._

_Sie reicht ihm die Hand, ihre Hände sind warm und trocken wie Baumschlangenhaut. Sie sind immer so, nie kalt, nie feucht._

_Seit ein paar Monaten sind das die Hände, die ihn immer wieder in den Trubel des Studentenlebens ziehen, zum See, zum Fluss, in den Wald, auf Partys._

_**oooOOOooo**_

Es war die Idee von Angelus, seinem Bruder, dass Remus hier in Straßburg, an einer Muggeluniversität, studieren sollte.

Nachdem die Gesetze gegen Werwölfe, die die froschmäulige Umbridge immer weiter vorantreibt, ihm den Zugang zu Oxford seit einem Semester verwehren, ruht sein Arithmantikstudium, ihm fehlen noch zwei Semester.

Sein Professor hat ihm angeboten, den Rest der Zeit als Fernstudium zu absolvieren. Remus hat angenommen.

Doch der Gedanke, zuhause beim Vater zu sitzen und sein Jugendzimmer zu bewohnen, drückt ihm die Luft ab. Dann kommt Angels Idee, während des Fernstudiums ein Semester an einer Muggeluniversität zu studieren. Zuerst nur ein Joke am Frühstückstisch, der Versuch des jüngeren Bruders, den älteren aufzumuntern.

Doch dann erkennen sie die Vorteile. Muggel haben keine Ahnung von Werwölfen, und wenn man zu Vollmond entsprechende Vorkehrungen trifft, steht Remus ein Leben ohne Diffamierungen offen. Ohne abfällige Blicke. Mit Arithmantik im Fernstudium.

Mathematik und Physik scheinen gute Ergänzungen zu sein. Remus schätzt die Ähnlichkeit mit der Arithmantik, die klaren Strukturen, die strenge Logik.

Nicht England. England kommt nicht in Frage, die Werwolfgesetze greifen dort überall.

Der Kontinent ist liberaler, vor allem Deutschland und Frankreich. Remus traut sich ein Studium auf Deutsch nicht zu, also wählt er Frankreich. Sie haben als Kinder schon französisch gelernt, es gibt Verwandtschaft dort, eine Großmutter, die gelegentlich nach England kommt. Das weltoffene Straßburg mit einer großen magischen Population und vor allem einem guten und bezahlbaren kommerziellen Tränkebrauer bieten sich an.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Natalie bleibt plötzlich stehen, und Remus, der nicht aufgepasst sondern nachgedacht hat, läuft beinahe in sie hinein. Er murmelt eine Entschuldigung, sie lacht, schmiegt sich an ihn und legt ihren Kopf nach hinten, auf seine Schulter. Sie ist fast so groß wie er, und sie duftet wie immer nach Gras und Frühlingsblumen und Wind in den Bergen._

_Er vergräbt seine Nase in ihrem Haar, das leicht und fein im Wind flattert. Nur Engel haben solche Haare: Seidig und leicht und in der Farbe des reifen Weizens am Ende des Sommers._

_Und Skandinavierinnen. _

„_Du träumst" sagt sie und lacht, sie haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und zieht ihn weiter mit der Menge, und sie fällt in die Gesänge mit ein, die um sie herum eine Wand aus Schall bilden. „Racing, Racing!" Natürlich huldigen sie alle dem lokalen Fußballverein. Racing Club de Strasbourg Football, kurz „Racing Strasbourg"._

_Fußball ist das Größte im Muggelland. Die Menschen fiebern mit ihren Teams wie die Zauberer beim Quidditsch. Die Spieler sind Stars, Halbgötter. ‚Halbgötter in kurzen Hosen' spottet Remus in Gedanken. Beim Quidditsch ist man wenigstens angemessen gekleidet, lange Hosen und Umhang. Das liegt ihm eher._

_Aber hier lebt Fußball, und er und Natalie sind mitten in der Menge._

_Natalie ist immer mittendrin. Remus kennt niemanden, der so viel Lebendigkeit verströmt wie sie. Ihre Augen strahlen und sie winkt mit dem Schal in den Vereinsfarben._

„_Racing, Racing!" _

_Die Gesänge um sie herum folgen immer demselben Muster: Eingängige Melodien, die man endlos wiederholen kann und schlichte Rhythmen._

_Ein Gruppe Studenten aus Afrika peppt das öde „Tong, Tong" der französischen Fans mit flottem afrikanischen Lebensgefühl auf. Sie haben Trommeln, die mit Ziegenfell bespannt sind und Rasseln dabei._

_Natalie wiegt sich im Rhythmus. Sie sind im Stade de la Meinau angekommen, aber die ganze_

_Rue de l'Estenwoerth hinunter hat sie sich schon so bewegt._

_Sie verschlingt ihre Finger mit seinen und lacht ihm zu. „Komm, Remus, tanz mit mir". Ein bisschen steif bewegt er die Hüften, es ist ihm peinlich, obwohl es hier keinem auffallen wird. Alle sind beschäftigt mit ihren Gesängen, den Rhythmen, der Vorfreude auf das Spiel._

_Doch schließlich hat sie ihn ermutigt, er lässt sich in den Rhythmus der Afrikaner hinein fallen, die direkt neben ihnen trommeln und singen, und Natalie dreht ihm den Rücken zu und lässt ihren Po vor seiner Hüfte kreisen. _

_Die Sonne brennt, und ihm wird noch heißer, als es ohnehin schon ist._

_**oooOOOooo**_

„Tanz mit mir", so hatte es angefangen. Uniball, Semesteranfang. Und am selben Abend spielt England ein Fußballländerspiel gegen Frankreich. Remus hat das Spiel gesehen, in einer Kneipe, zusammen mit zwei anderen englischen Studenten, Jack, der Geo- und Raumwissenschaften studiert, und William, der so wie er Mathe und Physik macht. Sie teilen sich einen Flur im Studentenheim mit drei anderen ausländischen Studenten. Und die Beiden haben Remus überredet, auch so ein T-Shirt zu tragen, auf dem die englische Flagge auf der Brust prangt, rotes Kreuz auf weißem Grund, und hinten heißt es „We rule". Remus ist es ein bisschen peinlich, aber die Franzosen sind ein tolerantes Volk, besonders, wenn sie so wie heute gewonnen haben und den Dreien ein mitleidiges Lächeln schenken können.

Die Luft auf der Party ist ein bisschen stickig, die Musik technolastig und das Bier ist billig und für englisches Verständnis zu kalt. Remus will nicht tanzen, er will eigentlich auch nicht trinken, aber das findet sich. Er trinkt zu viel.

Irgendwann geht die Tür auf, und eine Gruppe junger Frauen kommt herein. Sie sind auffällig, irgendwie. Außergewöhnlich viele Blonde und Rothaarige, und sie tragen freizügige Kleidung. Knappe T-Shirts, bauchfrei, Jeans, die viel zu tief angesetzt sind. Zwei oder drei sind tätowiert, am Rücken, unten, wo man die Tangas sieht, wenn sie sich bücken oder am Schulterblatt.

„Heiß" sagte Jack, und „schwedische Austauschstudentinnen" sagt William. Remus, seine Freunde und viele andere der Jungs im Saal beäugen die Gruppe, die sich mit Rotwein versorgt und mit Bier, und dann prosten sie einander zu, ihr „Skål" klingt heller und provokativer als das freundliche „Salut" der Franzosen.

„Skål" – das klingt nach härterem Stoff als Bier und Rotwein, nach Trinken bis zum Umfallen und dem Absingen unanständiger Lieder in einer Sprache, die noch viel von der der alten Wikinger beinhaltet.

Die Gruppe verteilt sich, einige sitzen am Tisch, andere tanzen, und Will zieht Remus in eine Diskussion über Fußball. Will philosophiert, und Remus, der nicht viel dazu beitragen kann, hört zu und nickt dann und wann zustimmend.

Einmal sieht Remus zum dem Tisch mit den jungen Frauen hinüber, und eine, sie ist groß und hellblond, fängt seinen Blick auf und prostet ihm zu.

Doch Will nimmt Remus in Beschlag. Jack tanzt mit einer Französin, sie ist klein und dunkelhaarig und sehr hübsch. Remus folgt ihnen mit den Augen.

Was Remus von der Raute hält, oder ob der zwei Viererketten mit einem Zweier davor im Mittelfeld bevorzuge, fragt Will.

Remus denkt, dass die Raute eine klare geometrische Form ist und gibt ihr den Vorzug. Will redet leidenschaftlich dagegen an.

Der DJ sagt, es sei gleich Damenwahl, und die Jungs mögen so nett sein, und auch mit allen Mädchen tanzen, die sie fragen, auch wenn sie hässlich seien. Der Saal lacht.

Die große Blonde steht von ihrem Tisch auf und geht zur Bar hinüber. Offensichtlich will sie nicht tanzen, sondern trinken.

Aus den Boxen dringt auf einmal der ungewohnte Sound eines Streichorchesters, französische Sitten, fällt es Remus ein, einmal am Abend spielen sie einen Wiener Walzer.

„Möchtest du tanzen, Engländer?" fragt eine Stimme hinter ihm auf Französisch, und ein schwerer nordischer Akzent wäscht über Remus hinweg. Er dreht sich um, und da steht sie. Die, die ihm zugeprostet hatte. Und sie lächelt und hält ihm eine nicht sehr schmale, gebräunte Hand hin.

Er sieht sie an. Ja, es ist sicher, sie meint ihn und nicht Will. Er sieht fragend zu seinem Zimmergenossen. Er will ihn hier nicht alleine stehen lassen. Plötzlich steht eine schlanke Rothaarige neben der Blonden, und grinst Will an.

Jetzt hat Remus keine Entschuldigung mehr.

Walzer hat er zuletzt beim Abschlussball in Hogwarts getanzt. Mit Lilly, an dem Abend, an dem sie sich mit James verlobt hatte, und als sie mit Remus tanzte, trug sie schon James' Ring.

Es scheint eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Doch Remus Füße jetzt finden den Dreivierteltakt ohne Probleme, und seine Hände ziehen den Körper der jungen Frau beinahe automatisch näher zu sich heran.

„Ich bin Natalie" sagte sie.

Sie nimmt ihn mit an den See, noch in derselben Nacht. Er schläft mit ihr, und es ist einfach und leicht und ohne Verpflichtung. Sie weiß, was sie tut, sie hat offenbar mehr Erfahrung als er.

Der Mond (er wird Remus noch eine knappe Woche mit seiner neuen Eroberung lassen) schüttet sein silbernes Licht über ihren gebräunten Körper, der keine hellen Dreiecke aufweist. Schweden ist ein freies Land.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Jetzt hört er wieder ihre Stimme. „Racing, racing!" ruft sie mit den anderen, „Vorwärts, vorwärts" und sie hat in den sechs Monaten in Frankreich nichts von ihrem Akzent abgelegt. Ihr Französisch ist nur schneller und flüssiger geworden._

_Remus legt seine Hände auf ihren Bauch, er ist flach und hart, unter der weichen braunen Haut liegen gut trainierte Bauchmuskeln._

_**oooOOOooo**_

Natalie ist nicht zierlich. Alles an ihr ist trainiert und fest und stark. Sie macht Olympischen Fünfkampf, sie läuft, fechtet und reitet.

Remus sieht ihr zu, wie sie „Thor" über die Wiesen jagt. Das Fjordpferd hat sie aus ihrer Heimat mitgebracht. Remus denkt oft, dass sie auf einem großen Warmblut, vielleicht einem Hannoveraner, viel eleganter aussehen würde als auf dem robusten Kleinpferd mit seinem zockeligen Trab, aber sie lässt nicht von ihrem Freund aus Jugendtagen.

Und Thor tut zuverlässig das, was sie will.

So wie Remus. Auch er tut, was immer Natalie will. Fast immer.

Sie schleift ihn zum Bergsteigen in die Vogesen, sie gehen zum Rafting und zum Canyoning in die Pyrenäen.

Beim Drachen fliegen streikt er. Nicht ohne Besen, und wie soll er ihr erklären, warum er einen dabei haben möchte?

Sie einigen sich auf Paragliden.

Natalies Bewegungsdrang tut Remus gut. Seine blasse Haut bekommt eine bronzene Farbe, sein Haar hellt auf, er sah nie gesünder aus als hier in Frankreich. Und er fühlt sich auch gut.

Bergsteigen und Wildwasser fahren sind ein gutes Training.

Und zu Natalies großem Erstaunen hält er mühelos bei ihren Waldläufen mit. Er muss nur den Schutzschild gegenüber dem Wolf ein bisschen sinken lassen, und neben ihr her rennen, ihrem Bergwind-Duft folgen und sich selbst vergessen.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Natalie bemerkt seine Hände auf ihrem Bauch. Sie drängt sich eng an ihn, ihr Po auf seiner Hüfte, und er kann seine Erregung jetzt nicht mehr verbergen. Er weiß, dass sie ihn spürt, und sie weiß, dass er es weiß. Eine seiner Hände gleitet wie von selbst unter ihr T-Shirt, sie trägt nichts darunter, und ihre Nippel sind hart vor Vorfreude._

_Aber jetzt sind sie hier, mitten unter der Masse, und er wird sein Verlangen zügeln müssen._

_**oooOOOooo**_

Natalie zügelt ihr Verlangen nur, wenn es wirklich unumgänglich ist. Sie hat den gleichen beinahe wölfischen Hunger nach physischer Befriedigung wie der Wolf, dem er mehr Raum geben muss, um ihr gerecht zu werden.

Nach drei Monaten mit ihr hat Remus an jedem möglichen und unmöglichen Ort mit ihr geschlafen. Meistens draußen, am See, am Fluss, im Wald, aber auch im Pferdestall, im Parkhaus und bei Regen in einem Hauseingang.

Und im Museum, im Louvre. Dabei sind sie fast erwischt worden. Das wäre ihm wirklich sehr peinlich gewesen, im Angesicht der alten holländischen Meister.

Paris war seine Idee. Er hatte soviel Natur um sich gehabt die letzten Monate, er hatte Sehnsucht nach Kultur und dem Flair einer Metropole. Und er wollte sie nur einmal in etwas anderem als Jeans und Trekkingstiefeln oder nackt sehen. Obwohl sie nackt wunderschön ist.

Später bummeln sie am Sacre Coeur entlang, durch das Künstlerviertel. Es ist auch das Viertel der Zauberer, aber sie verstecken es geschickt. Manches, was außergewöhnlich ist, wie Roben und magische Bücher, fällt zwischen den Exzentrikern und Künstlern und in den vielen kleinen Bücherantiquariaten angesichts der Fülle der Bände nicht auf. Paris hatte schon immer andere Regeln als der Rest der Welt.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Natalies Hand gleitet über seinen Bauch, der mittlerweile ähnlich trainiert ist wie der ihre, und findet die Stelle zwischen Gürtel und T-Shirt. Sie ist schnell und geschickt, es fühlt sich an wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings und sie streicht über seinen Slip._

_Er keucht leise in ihr Ohr._

_Nein, so will er es nicht. Er zieht ihre Hand aus seiner Hose und seine Finger bleiben zart streichelnd an dem kupfernen Ring hängen, den er ihr geschenkt hat._

_**oooOOOooo**_

Sie stehen – immer noch in Paris – vor den Auslagen eines fliegenden Händlers, und nur Remus bemerkt den Zauberstab, den der Mann in seinem afrikanischen Kaftan trägt, und der eben mit der Spitze aus der Tasche lugt.

Er verkauft Schmuck, nichts besonderes, Massenware, aber reines Metall, Silber und Kupfer, und hübsch gearbeitet.

Sie steht fasziniert vor den silbernen Ringen mit den chinesischen Schriftzeichen, sie lacht, als sie erfährt, dass sie das Sternbild „Affe" ist, und ihr Lachen klingt hell in Remus und berührt etwas in ihm.

Er möchte ihr etwas schenken, aber bloß kein Silber, und dann fallen ihm die Ringe mit den Runen ins Auge.

„Schau mal, hier drüben." Er lenkt ihren Blick auf die Runenringe, und ihre dunkelblauen Augen strahlen.

Der Händler hält ihr einen Ring hin, und sie zieht ihn über ihren rechten Ringfinger. Sie misst der Sache offenbar keine große Bedeutung bei, sie wartet nicht, dass Remus ihr den Ring überstreift. Remus sieht die Rune. Es ist das Zeichen für Liebe und Bindung, eingerahmt von zwei stilisierten Wölfen.

„Oh nein, der nicht" sagt Remus hastig. Es ist ein Ring für eine Braut, die Braut eines Werwolfs, und der Afrikaner hat es gewusst, als er ihn ihr gab.

Natalie kann das nicht wissen.

„Warum nicht, er ist schön" sagt sie. „Ich will gerne diesen."

Doch dieses eine Mal bekommt Natalie ihren Willen nicht.

„Schau mal, dieser hier ist viel schöner" macht Remus einen Versuch, und streift ihr einen anderen Ring über den linken Ringfinger. Er ist ebenfalls aus Kupfer getrieben, trägt die Rune für „Stärke und Kraft" eingerahmt von zwei Pferden. Er findet, dass keine Rune besser zur ihr passt als diese.

Sie streckt ihre Finger aus, und besieht die beiden Ringe. Remus sieht den Schatten über ihrem schönen Gesicht, doch als sie sich ihm zuwendet, lächelt sie wieder.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht" sagt sie, und gibt dem Händler den ersten Ring zurück.

Erst als er abends alleine in seinem Bett im Studentenwohnheim liegt, wird ihm klar, dass sie die Runen vielleicht hat lesen können. Man muss dafür kein Zauberer sein, und es ist die alte Schrift ihres Volkes.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Jetzt ist es ein Wochenende später, und sie drängt sich immer noch in der Menge an ihn._

_Zumindest scheint sie es ihm nicht übel genommen zu haben, denn sie scheint fröhlich wie immer._

_Natalie ist meistens fröhlich. Die viel beschworene skandinavische Schwermut scheint ihr fremd zu sein. Trotzdem ist sie sensibel und kein hirnloses Girlie. _

_**oooOOOooo**_

Sie liegen im Wald unter einer Pinie auf einer Decke, ein paar Nadeln pieksen trotzdem.

Sie spricht Englisch mit ihm, ihr Akzent ist leichter in der angelsächsischen Sprache, sie hat einen leichten Singsang in der Sprachmelodie, so wie wenn sie mit ihren Freundinnen hastig spricht, und die Jungs nichts verstehen sollen. „Schwedisch ist das Französisch des Nordens" sagt sie zu ihm.

Wenn sie Englisch sprechen, ist das für Remus ein Stück Heimat, und es tut ihm gut, dass sie ihm das schenkt.

Er hört nur auf die Sprache, der Sinn entzieht sich größtenteils, weil er nicht wirklich hinhört:

Sie erzählt von ihrem „ersten Mal", vom Sommer in den Schären, vom Segeln und einem Midsommar-Fest mit einem Jungen namens Björn.

„Und du, Remus?" fragst sie ihn, und ihre Finger spielen mit seinem Haar.

Remus muss sich aufsetzen. Schlagartig.

„Alles okay?" fragt sie. Sie hat eine völlig normale Frage gestellt, nichts Anstößiges.

Aber sie hat ihren Finger in eine offene Wunde gelegt. Sie kann es nicht wissen. Sein erstes Mal, gestohlene Stunden mit einem Mädchen, dass er so sehr geliebt hat, dass aber einem anderen gehörte. Seinem besten Freund.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen" sagt er leise.

„War es so schrecklich?" fragt sie teilnahmsvoll und legt einen Arm um seine Schultern, eine fast schon kumpelhafte Geste.

Remus schüttelt nur den Kopf. Nein, schrecklich war es nicht. Aber wie soll er ihr erklären, dass er, der gute anständige Remus, Lillis Verwirrung nach einem heftigen Streit mit James ausgenutzt hat? Sie waren befreundet, sie suchte Trost, und er erwies sich als wahrer „Freund", bis zu dem Augenblick, als er begann sie zu küssen und dann…"

„Du musst es nicht sagen" sagt Natalie, steht auf und stürzt sich kopfüber vom Bootssteg in den See. Sie prustet, als sie auftaucht.

Remus folgt ihr, und im Wasser zieht er sich an sich, sein Gesicht ist so nass wie ihres, und wer kann schon sagen, was hier Wassertropfen sind und was nicht?

Natalie kann.

„Du weinst" sagt sie schlicht, „du bist ganz salzig".

Und dann taucht sie ab, macht sich an ihm zu schaffen, und wenn sie nicht gerade Luft holen muss, vergisst er seinen Schmerz in süßer Lust.

_**oooOOOooo**_

„_Racing, Racing!" _

_Die Mannschaften laufen ein. Zuerst die Gäste aus Bordeaux, „Girondin" schreien die gegnerischen Fans. Und dann die eigene Mannschaft. Der Stadionsprecher sagt die Rückennummern und Vornamen an, die Zuschauer brüllen die Nachnamen. Rituale. Immer gleich, und von den Fans geliebt. Sie gehören zum Fußball wie Abseits und Freistoß._

_Natalie steht eng an Remus gepresst, es ist gnadenlos voll auf den Stehplätzen, man muss auf seine Füße acht geben, Remus hat vorhin schon mit Erstaunen festgestellt, dass Natalie es wagt, Sandalen und einen Rock zu tragen. Das tut sie eigentlich nie._

_Doch jetzt zieht sie den Rock hinten nach oben, die Seiten bleiben verdeckt, und als sie seine Hand unter ihren Rock führt, bemerkt er, dass sie nicht nur oben herum keine Wäsche trägt._

„_Merlin, Natalie" murmelt er atemlos, doch sie lacht leise und beginnt, ihre Hüften sachte gegen seine kreisen zu lassen._

_**oooOOOooo**_

„Warum haben dir deine Eltern einen französischen Namen gegeben?" fragt Remus, als sie später nach dem Bad im See in der Sonne auf dem blanken Holz des Stegs liegen.

„Haben sie nicht, es ist ein russischer Name. Eigentlich heißt es Natalia, mein Vater ist doch Russe."

Remus erinnert sich jetzt wieder, sie hat ihm die Geschichte erzählt, wie ihr Vater als Soldat über die grüne Grenze nach Finnland geflohen ist, im Winter, und er wäre wohl erfroren, wenn nicht eine schwedische Expedition ein Projekt zur Epidemiologie bei Rentieren gemacht hätte. Natalies Mutter war Mitglied des Expeditionsteams und fand schnell Gefallen an dem schweigsamen Russen, den sie illegal nach Schweden mitnahm.

„Sie hieß Lilly" sagt Remus auf einmal, und er sieht Natalie dabei nicht an, sondern starrt auf das Holz des Stegs unter ihm. Es ist braunrot und fein gemasert, und da, wo er gelegen hat und das Wasser von seinem Körper getropft ist, ist es dunkler.

„Mein erstes Mal" fügt er hinzu.

„Sie war die Freundin meines besten Freundes, und die beiden hatten sich gestritten. Eigentlich wollte ich sie nur trösten, und dann…ist es aus dem Ruder gelaufen, wir haben die Kontrolle verloren. Es war schön, als es passiert ist. Aber danach war es grausam.

Sie ist nicht mal bis zum Morgen geblieben, und danach konnten wir einander kaum noch in die Augen sehen. Wir haben uns so geschämt. Sie hat sich dann kurz danach auf unserem Abschlussball mit meinen Freund verlobt und ihn später auch geheiratet."

Natalie schweigt. Das kann sie gut. Sie muss Remus nicht fragen, ob er Lilly geliebt hat, denn er erzählt es ihr von sich aus. Er spricht lange darüber, wie er sie vom ersten Schultag an mochte, wie sie zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht haben, und wie traurig er war, dass sie dann irgendwann seinen Freund küsste. Er spricht über seine Eifersucht und wie weh es tut, jemanden, den man liebt, jeden Tag mit einem anderen sehen zu müssen.

Und er spricht am Ende auch über seine Schuldgefühle und seine Scham, und darüber, dass seine Freunde ermordet wurden, von seinem anderen besten Freund, und dass der dafür ins Gefängnis gekommen ist. Jetzt ist Remus allein.

Natalie zuckt nicht, als er sagt, dass er allein ist. Sie könnte jetzt sagen „Aber du hast doch mich" und beleidigt sein, aber sie sagt nur einige Zeit später, dass sie heute Abend reiten geht und keine Zeit hat.

Remus verbringt den Abend alleine im Wohnheim, aber kurz vor Mitternacht hört er ihre Stimme unter seinem Fenster, sie singt schwedische Trinklieder (jedenfalls nach solchen hört es sich an, und sie grölt auch mehr als das sie singt) und hat eine Flasche Wodka dabei, die sie schließlich gemeinsam leeren, im Park in der Nähe, während sie ihn immer wieder auf sich zieht und mit ihm Liebe macht, bis er zu erschöpft dafür ist und sie beide viel zu betrunken.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Jetzt weiß er, warum sie diesen Rock angezogen hat. Sie hat es geplant, die ganze Zeit auf dem Weg zum Stadion, schon zu Hause muss sie zumindest die Option erwogen haben, und der Gedanke erregt ihn noch mehr._

_Dazu ihre Bewegungen, die Hitze, die Spannung der Menge um sie herum._

_Er ist so hart, dass es beinahe wehtut._

_Er zieht ihren roten Rock ein bisschen weiter hoch, und vergewissert sich, dass niemand auf sie beide achtet. Ein folkloristisches Muster, denkt er, und dann spürt er die Festigkeit und Hitze ihrer Backen an seiner Erektion, sie hat ihm doch den Reisverschluss der Hose aufgemacht mit ihren flinken Fingern._

_Sein ganzer Körper ist aufgewühlt._

_Um sie herum dröhnen die Trommeln und Gesänge laut auf, als die Heimmannschaft einen neuerlichen Angriff aufbaut._

_Remus Begehren ist hart und fest an ihrem weichem Fleisch. Er spürte sein Pulsieren zwischen ihren Gesäßhälften, die rund und nachgiebig an ihn gepresst sind. _

_Der Angriff läuft über rechts, und immer näher kommt der Stürmer dem Tor, als plötzlich ein kollektives Aufstöhnen der Menge Remus' Keuchen verschluckt._

_Der Schiedsrichter zeigt auf den Elfmeterpunkt, und die Masse hält den Atem ein, nur um dann in frenetisches Trommeln und Anfeuerungsrufe auszubrechen._

„_Ra-cing, Ra-cing", der Rhythmus kommt zweisilbig und abgehackt._

_Remus' Penis schiebt sich tiefer zwischen ihre Gesäßbacken, er drängt ihn unaufhaltsam in ihr Fleisch._

_Natalies Körper erbebt._

_Die Nummer Zehn legt sich den Ball auf dem Elfmeterpunkt zurecht._

_Der Spieler läuft an und durch die Menge läuft ein erregtes Zittern, das sich in Remus' Körper als ein Zittern des Begehrens wieder findet, kurz vor dem Höhepunkt._

_Mit einem dynamischen Linksdrall prallt der Ball gegen den Innenpfosten und von dort ins Netz. Unhaltbar._

_TOOOOOOR!_

_Während die Menge in frenetischen Jubel ausbricht und die Trommeln Wirbel für Wirbel schlagen, beginnt Remus' Glied heftig zu zucken und er verströmt sein Leben in ihre feuchte Enge. _

_Der Orgasmus treibt ihn weit fort von der lärmenden Menge, tief in ihm legt der Wolf den Kopf nach hinten und hebt zu einem langen triumphierenden Heulton an, doch vor seinem inneren Augen manifestiert sich ein wunderschönes Gesicht zu einem glücklichen Lächeln._

_Er will in diesen Augen versinken, von ihrem schillernden Grün kosten._

„_Lilly" flüstert er leise._

_Im nächsten Moment spürt er, wie sich der weiche Körper in seinen Armen ruckartig spannt und jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper hart wird._

_Mit einer schnellen Bewegung dreht sie sich halb zu ihm um und starrte ihn an, die blauen Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet._

_Remus, eben noch trunken vor Lust und Freude, die Atmung noch schnell und flach, ist so schnell nüchtern wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er erkennt, dass eine Flasche Wodka und eine Nacht unter den Bäumen diesmal nicht ausreichen werden, um sie zu halten._

„_Es tut mir so leid" sagt er, als sie sich abwendet und von ihm fortstrebt._

„_Natalie, geh' nicht, bitte!" ruft er ihr nach, doch die Menge und ihr Lärm verschlucken seinen Schrei._

_Sie ist so schnell zwischen den Massen verschwunden, dass er ihr nicht zu folgen vermag. _

_Er sucht sie, sobald er sich aus der Menge der Fans heraus gekämpft hat, doch egal ob in ihrem Apartement in der Altstadt, dass sie mit einer Freundin teilt, im Stall oder am See, er findet sie nicht._

_Spät am Abend geht er zurück zum Wohnheim. Ein paar vereinzelte Fußballanhänger feiern noch immer singend den Sieg ihrer Mannschaft. Es ist ein lauer Sommerabend, aus den Restaurants und Cafes flutet Musik auf die Straßen der Altstadt und Straßenhändler bieten ihre Waren ebenso feil wie Musiker ihre Künste bewiesen._

_Der melancholische Klang eine Cello führt Remus zu einem Platz zwischen Fachwerkhäusern und einem kleinen Park. Eine brünette Musikerin entlockt ihrem Instrument etwas in Moll von Schumann._

_Sie lächelt ihm zu, und ihre Augen sind braun und weich._

_Er hört ihrem schönen Spiel noch eine Weile zu, dann kramt er schließlich in seiner Hosentasche nach einer Münze. Schließlich findet er ein Zweifranc-Stück, beugte sich vor und wirft es in den leeren Geigenkasten._

_Dort bleibt es liegen, auf dem roten Samt des Innenfutters des Kastens, und daneben sieht er einen schmalen Kupferring liegen, in den eine alte Rune getrieben ist. „Stärke" liest er und er erkennt noch ein stilisiertes Pferd, bevor die Umrisse der Gravur vor seinen Augen verschwimmen._

So, das war mein Beitrag zur Fußball-WM.

Ich hoffe, er hat Euch gefallen.

Falls ja, hinterlasst mir doch gelegentlich ein Review.

Man könnte die Geschichte auch weiter schreiben. Vielleicht verzeiht Natalie ihm ja doch?

Was denkt Ihr?

Ich hätte vielleicht noch Ideen für „Einen Winter in Stockholm". ;-))


End file.
